A Transfer Student!
by xlittlexKarix
Summary: so theres a transfer student, american at that! oh what truouble will this girl bring to hogwarts? and has Draco finally met someone who has a stronger will then his? find out! dracoxoc for a friend for her birthday


Hello everyone!!!!

Ok so today is one of my best friends birthday, her party is tomorrow, and I wanted to give her a little more then what little I could get her so I decided I would write her a fanfic!!!! She loves Harry Potter, and Draco, so I said 'why not put her in the story' so I did.

I know where I'm going with this, no I don't know how long its going to be. it's a present, the story, so if review if you want, it would make me feel good lol. It will not be the best since I do not know Harry potter as well as I do Twilight but it will do.

But anyways… this is my first time attempting a Harry Potter story, if I do anything wrong and yes ppl will be OOC please deal with it and politely let me know.

I own nothing!!! Rowling owns Potter and I just own this crazy idea… I don't even own that darn Kim Meyer girl!!!

As always please read,

Review,

And enjoy!!!!

And here is your other present kim!!! Happy birthday!!!

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"First years please settle into your respected tables," Dumbledore hailed, with a loud commanding voice. Draco rolled his grey eyes at the sight of the first years, their own eyes big and wide, full of excitement and nerves.

"Pathetic," Draco muttered, Pansy smiled at his comment and slithered closer to him.

"I agree sweetie," she purred, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, while the other took a seat on his pant leg.

Draco ignored her and her advances as Dumbledore decided to say something worth his attention.

"Now that the first years are all sorted and before we do the welcome speech I would like to inform you all of some interesting news!" Dumbledore said, demanding the attention of the Great Hall, "For today is a first in Hogwarts history!"

The Great Hall suddenly erupted in quiet whispers, and Dumbledore tapped his wand calmly to regain control of the room, "As I was saying, today we have a new student."

As the words left his lips the grand doors for the Great Hall slowly opened, to reveal a girl. Her golden locks were swept back into a tight bun, only the wisps of bangs that hung around her ice blue eyes escaped the hair ties clutch. Adorned in the official Hogwarts girls attire, a black dress and black loafers, but lacking blazer and scarf. She began her walk down the aisle of the Great Hall, her blue eyes scanning the room through black rimmed glasses. Her face held no emotion, so to some people she came off as icy and possibly mean, while to Ginny she seemed like a possible friend.

"My new best friend," Ginny said with confidence, Ron rolled his eyes, causing Hermione to slap him in the face, while Harry chuckled.

"Miss Kimberly Meyer here just moved here from the United States, and we were soon after her arrival informed that she does indeed posses magic and was immediately enrolled," Dumbledore finished.

"I didn't know that they had wizardry schools in America," Ron whispered to Harry, quite loudly.

"They don't," the two boys turned to see Kim standing only a few feet from them, her face still holding no emotion, but her eyes were alive with an icy fire, "but that doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about magic."

Ron caught sight of this fire and gulped, knowing that this girl may bring about his demise if he wasn't careful. Kim turned and continued her stroll down the Great Hall, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Draco, on the other hand, hid his slight amusement at the little show the blood traitor and the new kid put on, _"It's easy to strike fear into the Weasely kid's heart, but the fear he has for this girl seems to be more then usual. How interesting, I may just need to pay attention to this outcome."_

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Kim and she gave a polite smile in return, "Now it is time to sort you into your respected house, it will be your home for the next two years."

Kim nodded in understanding and sat on the wooden stool that was placed in front of the grand pedestal. She then felt a hat being placed on top of her head.

"Hmm there's a brain up here," the Sorting Hat mused, "a smart one at that… but there is also darkness to her… RAVENCLAW!"

The room began to clap, the Ravenclaw's cheered, always happy to get another member. Kim got up and went to join her respected table, but not before taking one last glance around the room and locked eyes with someone with grey eyes. She held the gaze a moment to long for herself and nearly tripped before sitting down at an open spot on the long bench.

"_Then again maybe I won't," _Draco thought after watching her sit down at her house's table.

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir **

"So you really are from America?" Amanda asked as she showed Kim up to the girls dorm of Ravenclaw.

Kim nodded on confirmation, "Mum decided she wanted to get back to her roots and what mum wants goes, and sadly since I'm still a minor I have to go as well."

"Oh you didn't want to come?"

Kim shook her head, "No, its not that I don't like it here in England but I hate having to be tied down, my sister is free to come and go as she pleases, I just wish I had that ability."

"Oh you will soon enough! When we turn 17 we are allowed to learn how to disparate, so then we can go anywhere!!" Amanda said excitedly.

"17? isn't it 18 when we can do what we want?" Kim asked.

Amanda laughed and shook her head, "When you're a non-magical being that's the age, but for wizards when we turn 17 we are allowed to do anything! We can use magic outside of school and we can disparate, that's teleport if you didn't know what I meant earlier, anywhere we want!"

Kim gave a half smile and looked around their destination, "I guess there's still a lot to learn," the beds where lined up again two walls, when the walls weren't covered in intricate designs there was an elegant window for optimal viewing pleasure. Kim picked up her suitcase and sat it down on a bare bed in the corner where two windows met.

"Oh come I want to show you around!" Amanda said excitedly, grabbing for Kim's hand.

Kim sighed with a slight smile and gave in to Amanda's antics before being dragged away by the happy girl. Once out of the Ravenclaw house entrance Amanda began her tour of the castle, students were spilling out from all sides, friends were chatting excitedly, telling about one another's holidays. Amanda lead Kim through the many halls till they reached the courtyard where there were trees to climb and benches to sit under the shade the trees provided. Amanda smiled and waved when she caught sight of a girl with long brown hair that billowed slightly in the breeze and has blazing amber eyes, the girl smiled and returned Amanda's wave with one of her own.

"Hey Ginny! This is Kim. Kim this is my friend Ginny, she's Gryffindor," Amanda explained.

Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Kim returned the grin and shook her hand, "Good to meet you too."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

"How are you liking it here so far?" Ginny asked as the three found a shady bench under a tree to sit and talk.

"It's different from America if that's what you mean, I never knew that there was more people like me out there in the world. I always felt like a freak and would never use my abilities, I only did when no one was watching, and half the time trying to explain why there was something new wrong with the house wasn't even worth trying to hide my… differentness," Kim answered.

"Your parents are non-magical?" Amanda asked, a wondering look filled her eyes.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, they were real surprised when we got a visit from Dumbledore," she said, almost bitterly.

Kim looked up and saw some people entering the courtyard and she noticed the tall boy, whose grey eyes entrapped hers in the Great Hall, and his slicked back silk white hair.

Ginny followed Kim's gaze to Draco and rolled her eyes, "Honey he is not your type of boy."

"And how the hell would you know," Kim answered coolly, still watching him as Pansy hung all over him and he ignored her just the same.

"He's Draco Malfoy, and all he likes is trouble and the occasional Mary Sue," Ginny finished.

Kim smiled, "I like a good challenge."

**fakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakirfakir**

And there we go! It really isn't much but it's a start, and I just got this idea a day before your party kim so I will work on it some more if you wish for me to continue, cause I have some twists I can definitely add.

This was kinda hard actually, I'm way out of my zone and doing someone I totally havent done before so I tried.

If you have any complaints please take them up with my attorney, other then that leave all comments concerns and questions in a review!!!

thank you for reading!!!!

Lil' Kari


End file.
